The unthinkable
by bumbleebee16
Summary: What would happen if Harry lost the one he loved and was racing time trying to save everyone else. What if there was something troubling Brock that was stopping him from acting normal. Dark Ron. I still need a beta reader somone whose good at punctuation.
1. How could this happen?

A/N: This is my first fan fict so just read Brock his past will be described later in anohter book hopefully the other chapters will be longer so sorry.

* * *

He did it he finally did it. Ron had killed Hermoine we all knew that this was coming but not this

fast. Deatheaters just swarmed in on all of us none of us expected that many to still be together.

Brock probably the most powerful wizard Harry had ever known stood there with his left arm gone knowing that the curse that hit him wouldn't allow him to grow it back.

And in the center of all the choas layed a body that once held such life that it was hard to believe that she was gone.

"Harry," Brock started, "Want me to get your kids and take them to courtney while you settle all this out?"

"Yea sure," He replied, "Thanks."

to many things were racing through his head what was he going to do about Ron. What about the kids he would have to tell them. And know that Ron resurrected Lord Voldermort they had two great threats before them.

He appareted back to Brock's house knowing that he couldn't get the body that the ministry would have to recover it. The next thing he knew He was being embraced by Courtney.

"Harry I'm so sorry," She sobbed "I wish I could do something."

But before Harry could speak he heard a laugh that was all to familar. Sure enough there stood Ron grinning like he was on top of the world.

"See you," He said.

Then a jet of green light soared toward them both

* * *

I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK SORRY.

If I think of a idea i will post another chapter tonight if not definitly tomorrow please read and review like I said this is my first fan fict so I want to know if i'm doing good.


	2. Gathering Family

A/N Ok so I promised for a chapter today and that it would be longer it may not be much longer though my dad is trying to control us and saying that we need to be in bed by 9 ya right but tomorrows wednsday so I will probly have another chapter up again.

I OWN NOTHING!!!!!

* * *

The next thing Harry saw was a giant shield around them. Knowing only one person who could create a shield powerful enough to stop the killing curse. Sure enough there stood Brock fury in his eyes he had only seen once before. It scared him.

"Go away," he managed to say through clenched teeth.

"Aww little Brocky wants to play hero for once," Ron said as he laughed evilly.

Another wave of light zoomed past them except this was from Brock's armor which he fused with his wand. (have decided to take advice will describe what this is in later chapters.) The spell missed Ron by jus ta few inches.

"Losing you edge huh," Ron cackled.

It was true it was very rare if impossible for Brock to miss anything. Was it because of his arm being gone or just pure shock. No that couldn't be it even when he faced death he never flinched.

"Did it ever occur to you that I meant to miss you I'm giving you a second chance now leave!" He shouted

With a loud crack Ron apparated out of sight. Harry and Courtney both looked shocked unable to talk due to what just happened. Brock never gave anyone second chances to him it was you do what I say the first time or I'll kill you. There was something going on inside of him.

"Daddy!" Lily and Lexi both shouted running towards Brock and Harry.

(Lexi is Brock's daughter and as you probably guessed Lily is Harry's)

The two ten year olds were in shock to see Brock standing there with no arm. Lexi was crying saying he was going to die only when he said he wasn't going to did she calm down. Brock had a connection with Lexi that he never had with anyone else even Courtney. Considering his past it was understandable.

"Harry," Brock said "Go check on Molly and them he will probably go and take them out as well come get me if he does."

"Ok," Harry replied knowing that if Ron was there he wouldn't have time to come back. And with a loud crack he was gone into the black space.

He looked up at the house he considered his home. Where he learned what true family is. Molly came running out sobbing and embraced him.

"Please, don't tell me it's true." she managed to say through the tears. "He wouldn't hurt a fly"

"I wish I could," he said after a while. Harry had no idea what to do he loved Mrs. Weasley as a mother and was at a lost of what to do how could he break her heart knowing the youngest male son turned against all of them.

"Mrs. Weasley you have to get the rest of the family to go to Brock's house it's the only place you will be safe."

Even though he was a auror Harry knew that even the ministry could not provide the protection that Brock could. Mrs. Weasley stood there for a while unsure of what to do and finally after what seemed to be a decade she walked into the house to get her stuff. Harry aparated back with her to make sure she was safe then set out to find Ginny.

Although the chance of Ginny actually coming with Harry was very slim considering the fact she was jealous of Hermoine when she married him instead of her. Ginny didn't even show up to the wedding. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He was the proudest man alive to see her walk up the aisle and to be handed the ring by his best man Ron.

Harry snapped out of the flashback thinking how could he have trusted him he should have known better. But inside a voice was telling him that no one expected him to do this. But now he had to find Ginny and get her to safety.

He appeared at the little house in the country where Ron told him she dissappeared to after Harry proposed to Hermoine. He went inside expecting to be jinxed but instead saw something he couldn't believe. There on the floor in front of him layed a red headed body.

"No," Harry said to himself it couldn't be. But then as a answer to his prayer it started to change form. He sighed in relief it was only a boggart.

* * *

Well I'm outta time and i have to read the books again and check the spells. I will start the next chapter with him seeing what his newest fear is. After chapter 4 I plan to reveal Brock's past this will be sporadic and this will take some time so until tomorrow I hope.

Please read & review I enjoy everything you guys feed back to me. If I mess up let me know thanks.


	3. Flashing Back

A/N Ok here is the next chapter this one might be a little confusing please reread if you get lost thanks for sticking with this so far.

* * *

"But," Harry managed to get out while looking upon the boggart which not only took upon his greatest fear but two of them. There in front of him stood Brock and Harry looking down upon him.

"Riddikulus!" He stood in awe as the two figures merged together to form a two headed person.

Standing in awe of what he just saw he finally collected his thoughts. He had never seen a boggart take two forms before but why did he fear Brock sure he feared him but it was a respectful fear. He knew why Ron was his fear now and that he had to stop him but could he after all he was his best mate.

"No, best friend or not he killed my love he has to die before he hurts anyone else." He finally decided.

In his mind he thought this was foolish he would never be able to do it. He remembered what happened that night like it was a dream actually more like a nightmare.

(This is a flash back)

"Harry," Hermoine shouted "Ron wants to meet us at the Quidditch world cup before we go to North America."

"Ok," he replied. He was looking forward to spending the last night here for a whole month with his wife and best mate the golden trio. Harry descended down the stairs and saw Hermoine talking to Lily telling her to behave while she stayed with Lexi.

"You ready?" he asked as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Yea, Lily come tell you father bye." she told the young one. Lily didn't wait any longer she jumped into her father's arms and gave him a big hug.

"Daddy, I wanna see uncle Ron," she whined. But Hermoine shot her a look so Harry took it as she had already said no.

"No not tonight your already going to stay with Lexi," he told her but seeing the tears in her eyes he added quickly "but if you behave he might come and let you stay with him for a day while mom and I are gone."

That last promise seemed to strike hope into her eyes. She gave him a kiss grabbed some floo powder and was gone. The ten year old he loved so much.

(End flash back)

But all that was in the past Hermoine was gone. He could no longer trust at least he still had Lily his only reason to live was her. With that final thought he pushed on into the house trying to find Ginny hoping that mabye they could try again.

"Who's there?" a voice emerged from the silence it didn't sound confident nor overbearing but scared.

Harry walked towards the source and in the corner there was Ginny. She looked at him and for a moment Harry didn't know whether she was going to cry or kill. But she did neither she jumped up into his arms and hugged them like they were best friends and nothing had happened between them.

"Harry I'm so sorry I should've known better he had been acting a lot funnier here lately."Ginny cried out.

"It's ok don't worry about it we have to get you outta here come on." Harry grabbed her and apparated back to Brock's house.

Harry had to find George but he had no clue where he was at. He had fallen off the map after Fred died the shop closed down and the ministry eventually had to call of the search. But there was one thing certain he was still alive and had to be found he decided he had to ask Ginny if she had any idea.

"He's dead," Ginny said weakly.

"Who's dead?" Harry asked

"George, he tried to protect me when Ron came but he was to strong." With that she broke down into tears. He moved in to hold her but Courtney had beat her to it.

"Come on dear, you need to rest you're safe here." Courtney told her as she entered the house. Harry falling behind her.

He knew he couldn't go get Arthur or Pearcy they were at the ministry therefore under protection there. All he could do know was plan with Brock to draw Ron out and take him down. He didn't have to look far to find him he was downstairs upgrading his armor so he would only have one arm instead of two.

"We got to take him down now," Brock said sensing Harry was behind him.

"But how?"

"I've got a plan."

* * *

Well there you go the 3rd chapter I got done early so I might get the fourth up tonight please read and review and subscribe I update alot.

I'm also doing a poll about what happens next it will be open for about 24 hours I'm gonna make the next chapter a lot shorter so don't expect nothing to big.


	4. Getting Ready

A/N Ok so here is Chapter 4 this will be chapter 5 will be the last chapter until I get at least 30 votes in the poll about what happens in Chapter 6.

I own nothing. And thank you for staying with me this far.

* * *

Brock and Harry were gathered around the table as Brock was describing the plan to Harry.

"Ok so first off you understand we have got to take him down no holding back you hesitate and your dead understand." Brock said more as a order than a question.

"Yes," Harry said eagerly ready to get revenge on the one who killed his wife.

"Ok, you are going to have to go somewhere where Ron will know you are at."

"How about Hogwarts he knows I love visiting there."

"No, to many wizards and witches there somewhere private but still with a few people around."

"Why would we want people around?"

"Because, if people see you get killed then fear would be struck into there hearts seeing their hero die." Brock said sounding annoyed at Harry for not realizing this simple problem.

"Hmm, how about Hogsmeade that's got a few people even though it's near Hogwarts, but it would take to long for them to get there to capture me." Harry said feeling proud of himself for his good thinking.

"Yes, that could work meet me there in one hour do whatever you need to do. You may not come back alive unluckily." Brock said with no sympathy or concern in his voice. "I've got to get this armor up and going in order for me to give you back up."

"You never told me what you were going to do Brock," Harry asked somewhat scared of what he was going to get as a answer.

"You'll find out soon enough now get on kid we ain't got much time left." Brock said and Harry could have sworn he heard laughter in his voice that he had never heard before.

Harry walked up the stairs pondering if he needed to tell anyone what they were about to do or not. As he reached the top of the stairs he could hear Lexi and Lily playing in the front room and Courtney trying to get Ginny to stay in bed.

He decided against telling any of them any of the plans they had made. He walked into the room Ginny was arguing with Courtney that she was fine and didn't need any help and needed to get up.

"Knock, knock," Harry said entering the room. Ginny looked up at him and then laid back down obviously in pain. Harry walked over to her Courtney seemed completely drained of all strength she had.

"You can go on I can watch her for a little bit." Harry told her knowing she needed a break from the stubborn girl.

"Thanks," she said as she got up, hugged Harry, and left the room to go play with the two young girls.

Harry stared at Ginny for a few minutes before she finally realized he was watching over her. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled something he hadn't seen on her face in a long while.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked her.

"Better, Harry why did you come to find me after what happened between us and what I did?" Ginny asked with those eyes of innocence looking right through him.

"I already lost Hermoine I couldn't afford to lose you to there aren't many things I have left in this life anymore." Harry said on the verge of tears this was the first time he really thought about Hermoine being gone.

"Harry I'm sorry about what happened to her she didn't deserve any of this" Ginny said tears rolling down her face.

"I know she didn't listen I want you to get some sleep I'll be back later." Harry told her as he made her lay down and left the room to see his daughter before he left.

He walked into the front room. He stood in the doorway for about 5 minutes watching them play. She looked so much like Hermoine with her curly brown hair and buck teeth. He walked into the room and it didn't take long for him to get noticed.

"Daddy," Lily said running into his arms. "Where's mommy I wanna ask her something."

Harry was fighting tears back with all of his might he still had to tell his daughter about what happened. But he couldn't not yet he wasn't ready.

"Somewhere else Lily," Harry said letting her down "Now go on and play I have to go take care of something."

Harry watched her run around the room playing with toys. It pained him to walk away from her but he knew he had to. He walked out of the house and apparated to Hogsmeade ready to face Ron. He was not going to lose he had lost to much already now it was time for Ron to lose something for once.

* * *

Ok here it is another chapter up and going hope you enjoy it remember 30 votes might wanna go aheadd and vote now because if you do it now the faster you get the next chapter

please review this I know this isn't my greatest work I am in need of a beta reader so if your interested let me know.


	5. Confrontation

A/N I see this story hasn't really been picking up a lot of traffic here lately and i'm sorry that it hasn't been turning out so good but it's gonna get better I just gotta give background information.

* * *

Harry didn't know what to do was he just supposed to sit here waiting for Ron to come find him. But his answer was quickly answered in his mind by a laugh he heard just before he lost someone that he loved.

"Little Potter decided to be brave did he," Ron cackled at him Watching him never breaking eye contact.

"Your to scared to face me alone I see," Harry said as 5 death eaters appeared. Ron seemed to be at a lost of words at this and Harry figured this was the time to strike.

"Stupify!" He shouted but Ron simply moved his wand deflecting it.

"Cruciatus," Ron said the curse speeding towards Harry he didn't know what to do. Should he take the curse and disttract him while Brock takes them or dodge the curse and prolong the fight.

But he didn't have to wait for the answer. A shield had formed around him blocking the curse he turned around and saw Brock. He was standing on the death eaters that had been watching the duel. Ron looked shock he didn't know what to do Harry used this to his advantage sending another stunning spell at him.

But he was to quick and dodged it. This time Brock struck hitting Ron square in the chest. They walked over to the body on the ground thinking it was over. A feeling of horror swept over Harry he was laughing why was he laughing. Then the next thing he knew Ron was gone.

"I figured this would happen," Brock said.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"When I split my armor I split my wand which means that my spells only hit with twice the power they would when it was a full wand." He explained.

"But your the most powerful wizard I know even with half the power you should still hurt him bad."

"It's my father and you know that if it wasn't Ron would be dead"

* * *

Well here you go I got 30 vote's and you'll find out what happens next I'm going to reveal Brock's past.

Please read and review I still need a beta reader so if you want to help please do.


	6. The First Year

A/N Hey guys sorry for the long update I've just been dealing with issues so enjoy.

* * *

Also this chapter is starting out as a flash back. And is from First person POV.

These little brats have no idea what powers they are capable of. The unimaginable heights they could reach if only they would tap that potential. I have already been able to perform acts of power adults fear and won't even try.

And there he stood the reason of my misery a black haired kid. Who is that kid he is talking to he looks familiar blonde hair like that must mean he's a Malfoy. I'm guessing this is Draco such insolence probably big headed.

"Follow me please," said a woman who he was sure he would have problems with.

I walk into the massive hall the ceiling looks like outside must be a enchantment. Yes that mud-blood just confirmed it annoying but could become useful in the future.

"Harry Potter," the woman cried out.

The boy seemed scared but slowly he walked up there. He argued with the hat asking not to be in Slytherin is a insult. But nevertheless let's see what happens.

"Gryffindor," the hat called out finally.

"Heh," I laughed to myself. The disgraceful house he stands no chance he just has luck. That's the only reason he destroyed him.

"Brock Talley," finally time to show them who I am. As I walk up there everyone looks upon me with fear even the headmaster.

"Good," I thought to myself I have them right where I want them. I placed the hat upon my head and waited. Something was wrong this was taking to long it should know where to put me right away. That's what happened with my dad he told me so.

"Gryffindor," it called out. What did it just say I thought to myself there was no way I heard that right Gryffindor but why. I didn't want it to look obvious so I got up and walked to my seat with mud-bloods and blood traitors.

The headmaster stood up to talk but I paid no attention to what he had to say nothing made since. Why this house there was no reason for it I don't belong here. Malfoy better get that look off of his face before I take it off myself.

Suddenly food appeared like I expected it to but I was not hungry to much turmoil going on inside of me. After a while everyone finished and we were dismissed to bed. I followed this redhead who I could tell thought of himself way to much and followed the rules all the time. But he is very pliable though most people like him are you just have to twist the truth and facts most of the time.

Finally we reached a portrait that contained a fat lady I'm guessing this is the entrance to the tower all we need to know is the password. The redhead told us not to tell anyone else that we could be severely punished and could be expelled. I thought to myself why would I want to punish anyone by making them come all the way up those wretched stairs. We all crawled through the portrait and emerged into a crimson room I didn't wait to look around I just walked up the stairs to my room.

All of our stuff was already up there I didn't wait for my roommates to come up I fell on the bed and drifted away.

* * *

I know it's not much but more than what I have been giving you again sorry I haven't updated.

Please review for me because I need help with my punctuation and sentence structure.


End file.
